Carta a un Strigoi
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Despues de regresar de su viaje de Rusia, Rose recibe cartas de amor-amenazas de muerte de Dimitri, por lo que ella decide hacer una para el: de amor? amenaza? situado en SPIRIT BOUND. One-Shot


Pov Rose.

Acababa de leer una de las cartas que Dimitri me había enviado puntualmente; quien lo diría, en una semana seria una guardiana dedicada a matar strigoi y ahora mismo recibía carcas de uno; de amor, de amenaza? ja, dos en una.

Nunca pensé que un corazón roto pudiera romperse mas, hasta llegar a desmoronarse, pero así era, te lo aseguro, lo digo por experiencia propia, debido a que en cada una de las líneas de estas cartas Dimitri me decía que aun me amaba, y por ello tenia que matarme, ya que había desaprovechado mi oportunidad, y así era. Había perdido mi oportunidad para matarlo, liberar su alma para que aparentemente yo viviera tranquila, aunque sabia que no era así, por que no podía vivir en un mundo sin el… pero tenia que hacerlo, el verdadero Dimitri lo hubiera querido, además tenia que cuidar a Lissa, tenia que cuidar a mis amigos.

Lo peor, y lo que es una vergüenza para un guardián, es que había fallado ¡2 veces!: una fue cuando lo vi por primera vez como strigoi, lo que me valió ser su prostituta de sangre, no completa, pero si bebió sangre de mi, ok ok, eso se justifica (si es que hay justificación para un guardián, aunque sea un novato) que me impresione al verlo, o ¿Quién no se quedaría helado al ver a su único y verdadero amor ser un no-muerto, ser convertido en un ser por el que durante toda su vida fue entrenado para matarlo?; mientras que la segunda vez falle en algo que el mismo me enseño: estacar un strigoi. ¿Cuál error es peor?, yo admito que los 2.

Por esos 2 errores Dimitri me hubiera reprobado, a lo que yo solucionaría robándole un beso, pero ya no, ya no mas besos ni miradas, solo sangre y una estaca de plata de por medio.

No le había contado nada a nadie sobre las cartas de amor-advertencia, solo lo sabia Lissa, quien se mantenía preocupada por ello a pesar de que ella tenía demasiados problemas con lo de ser la única de su linaje, con la reina y con ser un usuario del espíritu; lo mas lógico es que le dijera a algún guardián, a Alberta por ejemplo, pero este era un problema que tenia que solucionar yo; nadie conocía a Dimitri tan bien como yo, aun siendo un strigoi, por lo que era mi misión matarlo, ya que nadie seria capaz de hacerlo.

Y por ello estoy aquí, en mi habitación del edificio de novatos, tratando de escribir una carta para Dimitri, no es que se la fuera a enviar, ya que no tengo ni idea donde esta, porque cada una de sus cartas tiene un remitente distinto, o algunas ni siquiera lo tienen, solo me doy cuenta de que son de el por su inconfundible letra.

Nunca había sido buena escribiendo ensayos, vamos, ni mi propia tarea hacia bien, pero supongo que lo que cuenta es que viene desde adentro de mí.

Bueno, aquí vamos.

_Querido camarada._

No, ya no mas camarada, no cuando el hombre que vivía movido por la justicia y el valor, que se preocupada por el bienestar de las personas había muerto; pero tampoco podía escribir "Querido Strigoi", eso era repulsivo. Tal vez…

_Querido Dimitri._

Sip, perfecto, y ahora…que mas?

_Como sabes, yo si tengo la capacidad de dormir, aunque en mi caso en este momento es un inconveniente, ya que cuando no me acosa Adrian, estoy en la mente de Lissa en momentos inapropiados para menores de edad, o sueño contigo. No es que me desagrade soñar contigo, antes solo esperaba este momento, pero ahora son una continua pesadilla; allí nos encontramos juntos, abrazados, sin preocuparnos por el tiempo o por si alguien nos viera, y casi siempre estamos en un jardín de la corte, en Bahia o en algún lugar de San Petersburgo, y me puedo quedar viendo tus ojos, esos ojos cafés tan profundos que me quitan el aliento; pero de un momento a otro puedo empezar a ver que alrededor de ellos hay anillos rojos, y todo mi mundo se derrumba, toda felicidad es sustituida por dolor, y de nuevo nos encontramos en aquel puente donde creí matarte. Siempre decías lo mismo antes de caer del puente: "Eso es lo que se suponía, que diría...", pero ¿que era lo que me dirías?, me dirías que me amabas o que me deseabas?, que teníamos que estar juntos?, que estábamos destinados a ello o que teníamos que luchar para lograrlo? Esta simple frase siempre me mantiene despierta a la hora de dormir, mientras que en las clases me mantiene soñando despierta._

_En este momento de mi vida tengo demasiados problemas que enfrentar, el más próximo: el examen final de novatos. De antemano se que lo aprobaré, tu mismo me entrenaste, me enseñaste cada movimiento que sabias, además de que yo, a diferencia de los demás novatos, ya he matado tantos strigoi que he perdido la cuenta… aunque no logre matar al que mas me importaba. Aun así estoy nerviosa, creo que los demás novatos me han contagiado la impaciencia y nerviosismo por todo el alboroto y los preparativos que están haciendo para las pruebas; te tengo que confesar que hay veces en que dudo de mis habilidades, ¿que tal si solo tuve suerte en Rusia al matar strigoi?, tengo miedo de confiarme, ya que son guardianes a los que me enfrentare, guardianes con mucha mas experiencia que yo. No, no puedo decepcionar a la gente que esta al pendiente de mi, no puedo decepcionar a mi madre (si, lo acepto, me importa mucho, aunque a veces me comporte como una perra con ella, pero tienes que aceptar que la mayoría de las veces se lo merece), tengo que demostrarle a Tatiana que soy digna de cuidar a la ultima Dragomir, y no puedo dejar sola a Lissa, ella me necesita, prometí cuidarla y dar mi vida si era necesario para protegerla; pero sobre todo no te decepcionare a ti. Estoy trabajando muy duro, he estado practicando hasta que mis músculos están a punto de explotar; el pasar la prueba y ser asignada a Lissa o a Christian, no son mis únicas motivaciones para ello: tu eres esa otra motivación. _

_¿Recuerdas cuando salimos de compras con Víctor Dashkov antes de que este sacara su yo interno y secuestrara a Lissa? ¿No? Entonces te lo recordare: íbamos en la camioneta rumbo al centro comercial, y yo iba entre tú y Spiridon, e íbamos hablando lo del protocolo de guardianes. Me dijiste que podría vacilar a la hora de matar a un strigoi, debido a que probablemente lo haya conocido cuando era damphir o moroi, y que una forma de no hacerlo era tener en cuenta que ellos me lo agradecerían, ya que no eran la misma persona que conocí, que se convirtieron en un ser maligno, en asesinos de inocentes, y si quedaba algo de su viejo ser me lo agradecerían. Allí mismo confesamos mutuamente que preferíamos morir a ser strigoi, tu y yo lo prometimos silenciosamente. Algo, de las muchas cosas en que nos parecemos, es que cumplimos y sostenemos nuestras promesas; has cambiado, pero yo no, voy a hacer todo lo posible por cumplir lo que prometí, lo que prometí al hombre que amaba, lo que me prometí a mi misma. También hablamos de Mikhail y la señora Karp, de cómo el la cazo cuando ella se vio obligada por los efectos del espíritu a convertirse en strigoi, ahora entiendo claramente lo que el sintió al hacerlo, por que, ¿Cómo pretendes matar a la persona que mas amas?, simple: ya murieron, la señora Karp murió, tu también, bueno, el Dimitri que amo, el que ame tanto, ese es el que murió, tu solo eres una mala copia de el, solo el cuerpo, en parte, nada del alma bondadosa, nada del hombre justo y aguerrido en el combate por la justicia, nada queda. Por ello te prometo pasar las pruebas finales y convertirme en guardiana, para terminar con lo que deje pasar en aquel viaje a Rusia._

_Otro de mis grandes problemas tiene por nombre Adrian Ivashkov, esa adquisición a la pandilla (jaja, si somos una pandilla) del viaje al campamento de ski, donde murió Mason. Aun me duele la muerte de Mason, pero se que ahora el ya encontró la paz, fue el quien me dijo que tu te habías convertido en un strigoi; a veces me pongo a pensar que si tal vez me hubiera dado una oportunidad con Mase, el todavía estuviera vivo, pero de inmediato me corrijo, ya que con el que quería estar era contigo, y por muy corto que fue el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no me arrepiento por ello, al contrario atesoro cada segundo a tu lado._

_Pero creo que me desvié del tema, ya sabes, estoy trabajando para no distraerme, ya que esto tiene consecuencias en el combate (a veces, en los entrenamientos un novato logra darme una buena paliza por andar en las nubes): te estaba contando de Adrian. Cuando deje la academia para buscarte le pedí ayuda económica, y me la dio con la condición que le diera una oportunidad, yo acepte, si es que regresaba del viaje, y si es que seguía con vida, y fue sin pensarlo en serio, ya que lo mas importante era conseguir el dinero. Pero sip, regrese y me invito formalmente a salir con el, extraño viniendo de Adrian, pero así fue, me lo pidió en una pequeña reunión de celebración por mi regreso y donde le dije a mi madre y a Lissa que regresaría a la academia para graduarme. Al regresar vi un cambio en el, ya que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por estar conmigo, y debo aceptarlo, yo también me sentí dispuesta respecto a el. Así que ahora estoy con el, con condiciones claro, como que deje su vicio de fumar, a lo que ha estado en abstinencia valientemente, todo por mi; cada que estoy con el, los pequeños trozos de mi corazón que quedaron, el los ha curado poco a poco, el me ha hecho sonreír con sus ocurrencias y cinismo cuando creí que ya nunca lo haría; me siento segura con el, no de la seguridad de alguien que pueda protegerte de peligros (ya que soy yo la que lo protege, hasta de el mismo)si no de una seguridad reconfortante, que me hace sentir querida. Los dos lo estamos intentando y creo que funcionara, además, es emocionante tener una amenaza de parte de la bruja de la reina Tatiana, jaja. Aun cuando mis sentimientos hacia Adrian han crecido, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti; a veces cuando estoy perdida en los besos de Adrian (debo aceptar que besa muy bien), de repente siento que te estoy besando a ti, o cuando abro mis ojos después del beso espero ver tus ojos, a veces quiero que los ojos esmeraldas de el se conviertan en un profundo chocolate; he tratado con todas mis fuerzas de olvidarte con el, y cuando casi lo logro, vuelves a mi mente para atormentarme, llegan tus cartas para recordarme que tenemos un asunto pendiente. _

_Estoy esperando salir de la Academia para ser una guardiana de verdad, para proteger a Lissa, a mis amigos y a Adrian, pero sobre todo para encontrarte, y juro que será la última vez; una sola vez te gane en combate durante los entrenamientos, cuando estábamos haciendo la practica y yo tenia que proteger a Christian, ese día vi en tu mirada un gran amor y orgullo; eras un verdadero dios en el combate, y al convertirte en strigoi te volviste mas mortífero por lo que no te pude ganar cuando me mantuviste cautiva en Rusia, pero como ya te dije he estado entrenado muy duro, y pondré todo mi empeño en la próxima vez que nos encontremos, por que te juro por nuestro amor que te matare, cumpliré a como de lugar mi promesa de salvar tu alma, no importa si en ello se me va la vida, no permitiré que sigas con esa no-vida._

_Con amor, Rose, tu Roza._

_PD. Gracias por enviarme mi estaca, ya que pronto la volverás a ver._

Hola! que tal les pareció mi fic?espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
